Friends and Lovers
by LittlexJenn
Summary: Ichigo is growing up, he should know about his feeling towards Orihime and Rukia by now, but who? Who is that special person in his heart? Orihime or Rukia? Love Triangle! Ichiruki or Ichihime? You find out. (Disclaimer ; I do not own bleach.)
1. Chapter 1

HEEEY .  
First chapter. (;

Its my first story, so I hope you guys like it.  
Ignore grammer or spelling mistakes. s:

Ichihime or Ichiruki ?

Who knows? (x

I'll try to make the characters stay in character the best I can !  
Enjooy my lovelies. 3

* * *

Friday, January 13

It was first period and already Ichigo and Rukia are bickering about who knows what. They've been so busy arguing that they hadn't realized that Orihime was staring at them the whole time.

_They sure argue alot .. _

She turns around and starts talking to Tatsuki. They get interpreted by a loud beeping sound coming from Rukia's phone. Orihime knew that it meant, there was a hollow out roaming who knows what its doing. Orihime noticed that Rukia and Ichigo exchanged serious looks and ran out of the classroom without the teacher noticing.

* * *

"Ichigo! I've got this one" Rukia shouted as she forces herself out of her gigai.  
"No! Its alright, you go back to class!"

They flash stepped quickly to where the hollow was.

"This is small fry! Let me handle this!" Rukia screams out.  
"tsk, I'll handle this quicker than you can" he smirks.  
"whaa?!"

Before Rukia knew it Ichigo flashed stepped right above the hollow as soon as he was about to slash the hollow's mask in half, Rukia appeared above him .  
"Oh no you don't!"she smirked.

Rukia jumped on Ichigo's head causing him to fall straight down to the ground and right after slashed the hollow in half.

"Ugh, you little bastard." Ichigo scuffed.  
"I told you I was going to take care of this!"

Ichigo glared at her then stood up.

After the hollow vanished, snowflakes started to fall from the sky.  
Ichigo watched as Rukia stared at the beautiful white flecks drifting around.  
He almost forgot that she never seen actual snow coming from the sky.  
She looked innocent as the white snow fell into her dark black hair.

"You look like you've never seen snow before!" said Ichigo.  
"Shut up! I've seen snow before! I just never seen it come out of the sky. Its beautiful." Rukia smiled.  
"heh."  
"Ichigo, Lets head back. It should be lunch time right about now."  
"alright."

* * *

"HEEEY ICHIGOOOOO" shouted Keigo running towards him.  
Before Keigo knew it, Ichigo punched him in his face.

"OW! THAT HURTS ICHIGO" Keigo whines.  
"You really know how to get on my nerves." Ichigo scuffed as Keigo continues to cry.

"So, Ichigo! Where were you off to with Rukiaaa?" Keigo said as he starts going all up in Ichigo's face.  
"Why the hell do you always have to ask that! It was nothing." he said obviously with irritation in his voice.  
"Oh, I know. I know what you guys been doing! Hah! Ichigo's becoming a ma- OWWW" Keigo screamed as Ichigo punches him again.  
"shut up will you Keigo?" Ichigo said chewing his sandwich.

* * *

Rukia sits on a tree, glaring at the sky as more snow falls.  
She enjoys it alot.  
She loves sitting on trees, its the perfect place to see the beautiful view.

"Rukia! Come down here and eat with me!" Orihime shouted.  
Rukia glanced at the view one last time and hopped down.

"Hey Orihime!" Rukia smiled.  
"Wanna have some of my peanut butter soup with mushrooms?" Orihime asked with a giant smile.  
"oh, uh, I'm alright! Really!" Rukia said, nervously.  
"Alright then!" Orihime said, eating away her soup.

There was an awful awkward silence right after.

"So, how's Ichigo?" Orihime finally said blushing slightly.  
"Oh, he's fine. Fighting hollows is plain childs play for him."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Orihime, could you tell me what day it is tomorrow?"  
"Oh, Tomorrow is January 14! Why'd you ask?" Orihime said with concern .  
"Ohmygod, Really? Time's gone by so quickly. It's my birthday tomorrow" Rukia said scratching her head.  
Orihime gasped and said "Its Saturday too, what great luck!" she smiled.  
Right when Rukia was about to say something the bell rang, interrupting her.

_Perfect timing_

Thought Orihime.

* * *

-Ichigo's room- .

Ichigo was sitting on his bed listening to music, blasting it loud.  
Rukia came out of the closet, obviously irritated.

"Turn that thing down!" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo ignored her, pretending he didn't hear her.

Rukia knew full well that he heard her clearly.  
She got more angry and took out on of his ear plugs and shouted "YOU MORON, TURN IT DOWN!"  
He looked at her, took the ear plug and placed it back into his ear.  
Right after, he took his pillow and threw it to her face.

"Sh, I can't hear my music with you screaming." he smirked.

He just loves to piss her off, he enjoys her getting irritated.

Rukia on the other hand hated it.  
She smashed the pillow into his face.

"HEY!" Ichigo said .  
"Turn it down bastard!" Said Rukia furiously.  
"No." Ichigo said and turned away.

Rukia's eye started to twitch. She then lost her control and kicked Ichigo to the floor.  
She falls and sits on Ichigo's back with all of her weight.  
Since she knew that wasn't enough for Ichigo, she smacked him on the head and elbowed his back.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichgio screamed.  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He added.  
"no." Rukia scuffed.

Ichigo stands up making Rukia drop on the floor. He sits on the bed but not long after when Rukia comes and kicks him again making him lie on his stomach once more.  
She then sits on him again.

"You little..." Ichigo mumbles.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" Yuzu called.  
"YOU'VE BEEN MAKING ALOT OF NOISES, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? I'M COMING IN!" She added.

_Oh shit. _

Ichigo thought.

Rukia then starts to panic. Ichigo quickly takes the blanket and grabs Rukia under and holds her tight against him so it wouldn't look like he's hiding anything.

Rukia punched Ichigo in the stomach for doing such silly actions.

"OW" Ichigo yelled.  
"Whats wrong Ichigo?" Yuzu standing there with concern.  
"Oh, aha, My stomach hurts." Ichigo nervously said.  
"Oh, okay, feel better ichigo." Yuzu said walking out, closing the door shut.

"Okay, what the hell! Do you want to get caught?" Ichigo said as he releases her.  
"Hey! you're the one that just grabbed me out of no where! What the hell was that! Couldn't you think of something better?" She yelled .  
"I was panicking! But, yea, you're right. I should just throw you under my bed instead." he scuffed.  
"Why you..." Rukia eager-ed to punch the life out of Ichigo but remained calm.

All was quiet. Ichigo finally turned off his music and started reading his manga. Rukia sitting in the closet with the door open this time, drawing in her sketchbook. Everything was at silence. Usually silence meant awkwardness but to Ichigo and Rukia, it was peace. Silence really meant alot to them. It's just how they are.  
The silence was killed by Ichigo's phone ringing.  
Rukia looked at Ichigo.  
"Since when did you have a phone?" She asked.  
"Like you care." He answered.

He picked up the phone to check who it is before answering.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Right now?"

"..."

"I guess, alright. I know."

Ichigo turned off his phone.

"Who was that?"  
"Orihime, she wants me to come over." Ichigo said.  
"Stay here until I come back. Don't think of following me." he added.  
"okay.." Rukia said.

She watched him walk out of his room.

_I wonder why Orihime called him at this time of the day.._

Rukia was glad it was Friday today. She yawned, feeling tired as hell. She closed the closet and fell asleep.

* * *

_I wonder why Orihime wants me to come over now. What kind of emergency is this? Is it a hollow? Is it an arrancar? Wait, no. They all have been defeated. Then what?_

Ichigo thought and thought but he couldn't think of anything. As he reached to Orihime's place. The door swings wide open.

"Hi Ichigo! Perfect timing!" she smiled.  
"oh, hi Orihime." Ichigo said, kinda creeped out how she opened the door at the exact sometime he stepping in-front of her door.

He walks in and sits down. He thought atleast Tatsuki would be here but she wasn't.

"Is anything wrong?" Ichigo asked.  
"No no! Its just, tomorrow is Rukia's birthday." Orihime said slowly.  
"R-really?" Ichigo said shocked that Rukia didn't tell him.

_I wonder how old she is ..  
__Probably old enough for me to call her great, great grandma._

Ichigo thought.

"So, what are you thinking?" He finally said.  
"Well ... "

"Oh, nice. Rukia is going to enjoy tomorrow." Ichigo smiled.  
"Well, I'm going to go, its getting pretty late." He added.

Orihime stood up "Yea, it is." she said.  
She walked over to open the door for Ichigo and tripped.  
She thought she fell to the floor but something caught her. Something warm was wrapped around her. She felt safe and at ease.  
Orihime opened her eyes and saw that she was in Ichigo's arms.  
"Oh, Uh, I-I'm sorry! I-I'm such a clutz!" Orihime said, starting to panic.  
"Don't worry" Ichigo said smiling.

He walked out, heading home.  
Orihime watched him, she felt herself flushing red. She couldn't believe what just happened. She smiled.

"oh, Ichigo.." escaped from her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO !

Sorry if I made you guys wait, I was really busy. ):  
So, I might have some late updates.

ANYWHO , For those reading my story, thank you so much!

It means alot, like, a whole lot. I never thought of myself as a writer, aha .  
Gotta admit, this is not the best chapter. eh.

Well, here we go !

Enjooy Lovelies !(:  
Comment your opinion..  
Ichihime or Ichiruki? (;

* * *

Saturday January 14.

The weather outside is beautiful. Everything was white outside, it looked like the world was in peace. Like an angel that came from heaven and purified the world.

A beeping sound came out of no where and woke Rukia up. She sighed and check her cellphone and saw a message from Renji.

"Happy birthday Rukia!"

She sighed again, she had forgotten it was her birthday. She never really had a decent birthday, something always ruins everything.  
Ever since then, she really never celebrates her birthday.

Rukia slowly opens the closet door from inside, making sure Yuzu nor Karin wasn't in the room. She was quite disappointed to see that nobody was home. Not even Ichigo.

_Probably out taking a walk._

She thought .

She shrugged and got dressed.  
The Raven haired girl wore a light violet dress with long sleeves and a pink scarf to put a touch to it with white socks up to her knees.  
Rukia looked around Ichigo's room as if she was studying it. She then noticed a note on the desk. She walked over and held the note up.

"Emergency!" she read on the front.

She started to get worried.

_What if something happened and I'm too late?_

Thoughts kept going in and out of her head. Rukia then snapped out of it and opened the note.

"Go run to the river and find a rose. The rose will guide you from there, you must hurry."

Rukia was confused for a moment, but she ran to the river anyways, grabbing her yellow jacket and black boots. Hoping nothing bad had happen.

x

She arrived at the river, she stood there for a moment.

_How the hell do I find a rose in this kind of weather?!_

The raven haired girl sighed and looked around. At the corner of her eye, she saw something red. Bright vivid red popping out of the white snow.  
Rukia slowly walked to that vivid colour.  
She came closer and closer.  
Rukia picked it up .

_Its a rose.._

There was a note attached to it.

" The snow outside is white, it represents everybody in the world. In the world, everybody is beautiful and pure. In this world, there is a red rose. This red rose is not like anyone else. This rose is unique, different and weird. Without the rose in the world, we would only know what normal is. The rose shows us that we should push to our limit, be different and be happy. "

Rukia then turned it to the back .

"Its time for your next destination, go back to the house, make it there in 3min. Don't be late."

Rukia ran, heck she ran for her life.  
At exactly 3min, she made it.

There was rose petals on the floor.

_What is this .. ?  
_  
She decided to follow the rose petals.

Rukia than in the bush, saw a picture. A picture of her when she first met Ichigo.  
She smiled.

Then another picture was sticking out of the bush, a picture of her meeting Orihime, Uryuu and Chad.  
Picture after picture. From the soul society rescue to the day Ichigo loses his powers.

She smiled at all of the memories.

Rukia finally reached to the final destination, Urahara's shop. Confusion came upon on her face, the rose petals lead to the back of the shop. Rukia continued to walk.  
She stood there, and saw a sign up saying

"SURPRISE."

She turned around, there was no one there. She stood there, confused.

She noticed that she was still holding the rose. Rukia tilted her head a bit, and then she lifted the rose to her nose.

_This rose, its beautiful._

-THUMP-

"OW." Rukia screamed.

She looked around to see what hit her, it was a stuffed bunny.  
Rukia looked around but no one was there.

She turned back.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKIA" Everybody screamed.

Rukia blinked, not once, not twice, but three times. Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Ichigo appeared right in front of her.

Rukia smiled.

"Thank you."

Everybody one at a time gave Rukia a birthday hug. Rukia smiled at everyone of them.  
First it was Orihime.  
"Happy Birthday!" Orihime smiled.  
Then it was Chad.  
"Happy birthday Rukia."  
Uryu .  
"Happy Birthday Rukia, best wishes to you."  
Lastly, Ichigo.

Ichigo snatched the rose Rukia was holding.

"H-Hey!"

"Did you read the poem?"

"Yes Ichigo, now, give it back!"

"You like it? The poem is about you. The red rose represents you, though, if you think about it, purple kinda suites you better." He said.

"W-what?"

"Here." he gave it back.

"Thanks.."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and gave her a hug.

"Now then, Do you know what a snowball fight is?" he started saying with a smirk.

"No, sounds childish." Rukia said, looking up.

"Right because you know I'll win." He said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and said "Bring it on."

Uryu started to explain the game to Rukia.  
She nodded.

"Alright, this is just a NORMAL snowball fight. No cheating." Uryu sighed.  
"Alright, who's on my team?" Orihime said.  
Chad just stood there quiet as usual.

"No teams, every man for themselves." Ichigo smirked.

"READY SET GO!" Uryu yelled.

Ichigo scanned around for Rukia, she was his first target.

_Damn, where is that midget?_

-BAM-

"ow.." escaped from Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo felt something cold on his cheek, he knew right away, Rukia got him.

She smirked at him. He scuffed in return.

xx

After awhile, everybody got tired.

"Face it, I won." Rukia exclaimed.  
Ichigo shook his head. "No no, I won."

They continued that for about 5minutes until Rukia crossed the line. Rukia took some snow from the ground and threw directly at Ichigo's face.  
Orihime gasped.

"Are you alright Ichigo?!" she said with concern.  
"You little..." Ichigo started twitching his eye.

Before Rukia knew it, she was tackled on the snow.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled.

Rukia knew Ichigo wouldn't listen, she did what was best and did it her way. She kicked him which made him fly a meter away from her.  
She stood up and brushed the snow off.

Orihime sighed.

_They'll never stop, will they?_

"Lets go eat." Orihime smiled at Rukia.

"Yea, that sounds good." Rukia smiled back.

* * *

After the huge buffet they went, everybody went home. Rukia was stuffed. She tried a bunch of things that she never tried before. Today was a big experience for her, she loved it. She loved everything.  
As soon as she got to Ichigo's room, she started blabbering about all the different kind of foods she tired.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo snapped.  
"hmph." Rukia turned around and started drawing in her sketch book.

After awhile, Ichigo finally broke the silence "So, did you enjoy your birthday?"  
Rukia looked at Ichigo for a moment. She smiled and said "Yea, thank you."  
"Soo.." Ichigo started.  
"How old are you exactly?" He tilted his head.

-WHACK-

"OW, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You bastard, you never ask a woman her age!" she raged.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed today." He looked at her.  
She smiled.  
"It's kinda getting late, you should get some rest." Rukia said.  
"You too."  
Rukia smiled, her dark violet eyes staring into his amber eyes.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo stands up and hugs the little raven haired girl. When Ichigo finally releases her, Rukia walks back into the closet and gets so sleep and so does Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 !

This chapter, is a bit, idk weird to me. I hope you like it(:  
Thank you all for reading, it means so, so much!

Just a note, I know I said that I'd keep the characters in character, but this is a fanfiction, and it is a romance one too. We all know that romance is way beyond Ichigo's personality, even Rukia's personality as well. They are both very similar characters. So, just keep in mind that there might be a slight change in their personality because the fact that this is a fanfiction, but I'm keeping it realistic. Inferring what they are going to do if this situation happens is what I'm trying to say.

ENOUGH OF THE NOTE.

Comment ; Ichihime vs. Ichiruki ! (:

Here you go,  
Enjooy Lovelies !

* * *

Sunday, January 15

Today, Rukia decided to wake up early and take a walk for some fresh air. The sun was raising up, giving the sky a beautiful shine. The cold harsh breeze ran against Rukia's cheek, she didn't mind though. Tiny snowflakes fell from the sky as Rukia walked down the hill. At the bottom of the hill, she noticed that Orihime was sitting on the ground alone, staring into the sky.

_Why is she here all alone?  
_  
Rukia thought to herself.

Rukia quickly walked down the hill, reaching Orihime.  
"Orihime?" Rukia said softly.  
Orihime turns around, seeing Rukia standing there tall next to her. Rukia decided to sit down as well . "Why are you here all alone?" Rukia asked, tilting her head a little. "Rukia.. I.." Orihime looked at Rukia for a moment, she then turned to the ground and sighed. "Is everything okay?" Rukia said, worried. Orihime started to smile weakly, obviously a hurt smile. "Rukia, have you ever felt that you aren't good enough?". Rukia stared at Orihime, not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell what Orihime was getting at.  
"Yes." Rukia finally said. Orihime tilted her head back and stared at the sky. "I-I don't feel good enough." Orihime said softly. Rukia started to stare right at her, Orihime, still having that weak smile on her face. "There's this guy, He...I... I love him.." Orihime started to sigh, as she was about to continue Rukia interrupted her.  
"Orihime! You are beautiful! Do not tell me you are not good enough! Any guy would love to be with you! Trust me! Don't let yourself down like that! You are not just beautiful Orihime, you are smart and unique. You are very different compared to all the other girls. Don't let yourself down because of one guy, I know for a fact that there is no guy who wouldn't want to be with you!" Rukia yelled.  
Orihime looked shocked, she looked at Rukia as if she didn't understand. Rukia smiled at her softly "Don't worry, I'm sure he likes you back. Who wouldn't?". Orihime giggled.  
"Thank you Rukia."  
Rukia smiled and stood up.  
"I have to get going." Rukia said.  
"Me too."  
They both walked until they had to separate. Both of the girls waved goodbye and went to their separate ways. Orihime looked down as she walked, Rukia's words started to replay in her head. She started fiddling with her fingers. Orihime smiled gently and whispered "Ichigo.. If I could tell you how I feel, what will you say?"

* * *

"God, where the hell is she?" Ichigo groaned as he scratches his head. "Always leaving when I bring her some food." Ichigo said, now annoyed.  
Ichigo fell down on his bed and rested. Closing his eyes sighing.  
His eyes then snapped open as he felt the negative spiritual pressure coming not far from his house.

_A hollow, its a big one too._

Ichigo quickly took his combat pass and changed into his soul form and flash stepped out. He quickly got to the destination and saw the hollow roaring.

"You're real ugly, aren't you." Ichigo smirked.

The hollow started roaring at Ichigo in response. Ichigo flash stepped and finished the hollow off.  
As he was finishing his work, Rukia appeared.

"You're late, Rukia." Ichigo said, putting his zanpakuto back on his back.  
"Sorry." Rukia responded.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment, and remained quiet. He decided not to ask her anything, if she wasn't ready to talk about it then he shouldn't pressure her into pouring out what was happening in her life. So, instead he'll wait until she is ready to speak it with him.

"Lets head back." Ichigo finally said, breaking the silence.  
Rukia nodded.

x

Ichigo and Isshin did their normal routines of pissing each other off, with results of punching each other's faces. Rukia was in Ichigo's room, thinking about Orihime, wondering if she was alright. Ichigo came up with dinner, though Rukia rejected.

"Rukia, you must eat." Ichigo demanded.  
"I know you're a soul reaper and all, but you still need to be concern about your health!" he added.  
"I'm fine." was all she said.

Ichigo left the food on the desk. "Eat when you're hungry alright? I'm going to take a walk."  
Ichigo sighed and left the room, leaving the door closed shut. Rukia stared at the door for few seconds that felt like hours to her. She turned her eyes to the food that Ichigo left on the table. The raven haired girl sighed. "Idiot." escaped from her mouth.

xx

It was around 7PM, it was dark, the sky was black but the full moon acted like a light guiding Ichigo. The cold wind brushed against Ichigo's face, making him shiver a bit, though Ichigo tried to ignore the cold as he continued to walk down to the river. The river where his mother had been murdered. As Ichigo arrived to his usual spot where he'd always stand forth, Ichigo stared at the sky. Even though the sky was pitch black, the moon gave it a beautiful shine, which seems very peaceful to him. At the corner of his eye he spotted Orihime. Though, the looks of it, Orihime didn't notice Ichigo.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said, approaching her slowly.  
"Ichigo.." Orihime said, her eyes widen.  
"What are you doing here?" Orihime said softly.  
"I'm just taking a walk, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.  
Orihime smiled and said "I just needed some fresh air."  
Ichigo looked at her, as she glanced at the bright moon. Ichigo sighed, and looked away. They both remained silence for quite awhile.

"Where's Rukia?" Orihime finally said.  
"She's at home doing who knows what."  
"I see."  
Orihime looked at Ichigo, every ounce of her heart is telling her to confess to him. She can feel her heart beat, beat 10x faster than usual. Orihime's face flushed pink, she didn't know what to do.  
Orihime reached out to grab Ichigo's hand but stopped half way.

_I can't, I just can't. Why can't I?_

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ichigo said, concerned.

"Oh, uh, yea, I-I'm fine." Orihime said, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Don't you worry! I'm strong as steel! Don't worry Ichigo!" Orihime said with a giant smile.  
"Alright." Ichigo responded.  
Ichigo felt at peace, he knew he had to leave soon, so his family wouldn't get worried, so Rukia wouldn't get worried. Even though this place holds horrible memories for Ichigo, he'd always visit. Ichigo was completely lost in thought until something interrupted his thoughts. Ichigo stood still, it wasn't talking that interrupted him but he felt something. A soft tender touch that wrapped around his hand, Ichigo turned his head, seeing the Orihime was staring right back at him.  
Ichigo smiled.  
Orihime smiled back.

"We should head back." Ichigo said as Orihime nodded. They walked, still hand in hand until they met the road that separates them.  
"Good night Ichigo!" Orihime smiled, waving.  
"Good night." Ichigo said, giving a small wave back.  
Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walks back home. As for Orihime, she fiddled with her fingers again, as she smiled lightly as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

"ICHIGO!" Isshin shouted as he fly kicked Ichigo in the air. Ichigo, being a substitute soul reaper, dodged it.  
"What the hell old man?!" Ichigo scowled.  
"Where have you been Ichigo? Everybody was worried! My babies were crying and my amazing, funny methods weren't working!" Isshin cried.  
"Amazing, funny methods my ass." Karin commented.  
"Sorry for making you guys worried, I was just taking a walk." Ichigo said, strolling back upstairs to his room.

As Ichigo opens the door, he sees Rukia sitting at his desk.  
"Where have you been?" Rukia said, not evening caring to turn around to face him.  
"I told you, I said I was going to take a walk." Ichigo scuffed.  
"That doesn't answer my question, Ichigo." Rukia says, turning around.  
"Whats the point, not like you care." Ichigo said, turning away.  
Rukia looked at him and turned back, letting this one slip away. She continued to draw on her sketchpad.

Ichigo fell down his bed, trying to relax. He turned and looked at the clock.

_Woah, it's 9PM?! I never realized I was outside for so long._

Ichigo said to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said softly.  
Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at her as a respond.  
"Is everything alright?" She said quietly.  
Ichigo looked at her, she was concerned, worried. He didn't know what to say.  
"Yea, why?" Ichigo finally answered.  
"Its just.. ah, nevermind." Rukia said, looking away.  
Ichigo looked confused, did he do something wrong? No. It's just him. Rukia always acts weird and strange in every way, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her.  
"Rukia. Is everything okay for you?" Ichigo finally said.  
"Ah, yes." She replied, glancing at the window.  
"Rukia, quit worrying about me and worry about yourself for a change." Ichigo said, closing his eyes.  
"Ichigo.." Rukia called out softly.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 .

Sorry for making you guys wait for so long!  
Very sorry.

I've been so busy.  
&& I'm going to be very busy in the next 2 weeks, so the updates might be slow in those time around.  
(Exams coming up)  
So, After my exams, I'll update more for you guys. (:  
This fanfiction is going to be shorter than I thought it would be. o.o  
well.

Ahem, here you go .

Comment ; Ichihime v.s Ichiruki .

ENJOOY LOVELIES . !

* * *

It was just another day at school, weeks have gone by and for Rukia it seemed like 100years. Everyday, it would seem like a cycle. It would always start off with Isshin's morning routine, then at school, Keigo's attempt to jump onto Ichigo. Afterwards Orihime would show Rukia one of the weirdest foods that she had made herself. Weekends, its either another stupid argument at home with Ichigo or a hollow.

Rukia sighed at how boring everything seemed now a days. She looked around the classroom, everybody seemed excited. Ichigo, well, he still had that scowl on his face. Orihime and the other girls seemed happy. Rukia wondered why. Did she miss something while she was thinking to herself? Probably. Though, she didn't really mind.  
The bell rang for lunch right after, leaving everybody running out in excitement. Rukia sighed again and slowly stood up from her chair, gathered her books and walked to the lockers.

xx

"Hi Rukia!" Orihime said walking up to Rukia, to join her for lunch.  
"Hey Orihime." Rukia smiled.  
"Sooo, who are you asking?" Orihime says while chewing one of her unusual sandwiches.  
"For what?" Rukia tilted her head a bit.  
"The event silly." Orihime said, continuing to chew.  
"E-Event?" Rukia now, for once in such a long time has been interested in a topic.  
"Yea, the Valentines dance. Girls ask boys out."

Rukia looked at her. _Girls ask boys out? What? Thats stupid._

"Soo? Who are you asking?"  
"No one, I have no one in mind." Rukia responded truthfully.

Orihime nodded for understanding and continued to eat her sandwich.

"Who are you asking Orihime?" Rukia smiled.  
"Oh, aha, Uh.." Orihime said, starting to stutter.  
Rukia was noticing Orihime turning into a light shade of pink as she continue to stutter her words.

"I, uh, I..I .."  
"Orihime? Are you okay?"  
"May I ask you a question first?"  
Rukia nodded.  
"Do you.. Do you have feelings for Ichigo?"  
"W-whaa?" Rukia stuttered.  
"No! Of course not. Ichigo and I are just friends."  
"Thats a relief.." Orihime sighed happily.  
'huh?' escaped from Rukia's mouth as she tilted her head again.  
"I li-love.. Ichigo." Orihime said, staring at the ground.  
Rukia smiled, "Ask him, Ichigo would never say no."  
"Really?" Orihime said as Rukia nodded in response.

xxx

School was over and Rukia was already sitting on Ichigo's bed, reading her book about the real world. While she was doing that, Ichigo was taking a shower. Rukia closed her book and looked out the window. It was already pitch black outside, she didn't really understand the whole four seasons and hour changes in the real world, though she thought it was pretty interesting.

"hey." a voice said, interrupting Rukia's thoughts.  
Rukia turned around to find Ichigo wearing a new T shirt, sweatpants and holding a towel. His hair was all wet, Rukia continued to stare at him as drips of water fell to the ground from his hair.  
"Hello? Rukia? you okay?" Ichigo said, with his usual scowl on his face.  
"Oh, sorry. Hey." Rukia responded.  
Ichigo looked at her, then shrugged and sat on his chair.  
"soo, tell me. Do you like Orihime?" Rukia said out of the blue, trying her best not to act suspicious.  
"W-what?! Why are you asking me now? Out of all the times you could've asked me, you ask me now?" Ichigo scowled.  
"Just answer, you fool." Rukia turned away.  
"Tell me why you're asking." Ichigo responded, stubborn as always.  
"It just came to mind, now answer."  
Ichigo sighed and said "She's just a friend, like she has always been."  
Rukia sighed, knowing Ichigo probably is clueless about things like this, but then again, so is she. Though, she does know that Ichigo wouldn't let Orihime down. Orihime is a smart, loving, caring, sweet and to top it off, beautiful. Who would actually turn down a girl like Orihime? No one will. Rukia felt confident on her thoughts, _they would be together for sure! _  
Orihime will be happy, and so would Rukia, but something inside of Rukia says otherwise.

* * *

"Rukia? Hello? Rukia! Earth to Rukia!" a voice shouted.  
Rukia opened her eyes and saw she was sitting under a tree with Orihime.  
"W-where am I?!"  
"At school silly. It's lunch time, I was telling you something but you must of dozed off. You must be very tired Rukia." Orihime explained.  
"I see."  
Rukia didn't have much sleep yesterday night from all of the over thinking, she sighed softly just thinking about it.  
"So, Orihime, what were you telling me?" Rukia asked.  
"Oh, Yes. The Valentines 'girls ask boys' dance is in a week! I was wondering if you wanted to go buy dresses with me!" Orihime exclaimed.  
Rukia smiled, "Of course, Orihime. I'd love to."  
"Yay!" Orihime smiled.  
"So, when are you going to ask Ichigo?" Rukia smirked.  
Orihime sighed. "I don't think I'm going to Rukia."  
"Why not?"  
"I know what he's going to say, and thats a no." Orihime said as she stares at the ground.  
"No you don't! He wouldn't turn you down. Ichigo is a great guy, he wouldn't just say no. He will say yes. Orihime, ask him after school today. You won't know if you don't try. Even if he did say no, there are tons of guys out there. Ichigo isn't just the only guy, there will be others who will love you."  
"Alright then! I will!" Orihime smiled.  
"Thank you, Rukia." Orihime added.  
Rukia smiled in return.

The bell rang and everybody went back to class. In class, everybody was loud and excited for the event that is happening in a week. The guys were asking each other if they got asked out or not and the girls were asking each other who they'd ask out. Tatsuki walked over to where Rukia sat all alone.

"Hey Rukia!"  
"Oh, Hi Tatsuki."  
"So, tell me Rukia, who are you asking to the dance?" Tatsuki smirked.  
"I'm not asking anyone." Rukia said, calmly.  
"Going solo huh? Well, we could be solo buddies!" Tatsuki smiled.  
"TATSUKI!" Orihime called.  
"I'M COMING! Cya Rukia!" Tatsuki said, and off she ran to Orihime.  
Rukia sighed, and continue to doze off. She just wasn't in the mood for anything and she was confused. Confused at the fact that she doesn't know why she's feeling so unusual. Rukia tried to shake it off and think about what she was going to wear at the dance.

* * *

The last bell rang and everybody ran out of class. Rukia was the last to leave. _Oh snap!_ Rukia though, She had forgotten that Orihime was going to ask Ichigo afterschool. She started to pick up her pace and quickly put her stuff away. After she was done, she ran to Orihime.  
"Did you..?" Rukia said, as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Ichigo left.." Orihime sighed.  
"Although! We still have dress shopping to do! LETS GO!" Orihime said as she drags Rukia to the mall.

xx

"TRY THIS! NO NO, THIS, ACTUALLY TRY ON BOTH OF THEM." Orihime yelled as she throws dress after dress to Rukia.  
"I, Uh, Orihime! One at a time!" Rukia says with a sweat drop.  
"Oh, right." Orihime chuckles.

After awhile, the girls had picked out their dresses for the dance. They both were satisfied and happy with what they got. Orihime and Rukia got a snack to go and left right away. As they both arrive near the river, the two girls found Ichigo standing, staring into space.  
"I'll leave." Rukia smiles.  
"I'll catch up with you later!" Orihime says.  
Rukia nods. Instead of walking straight home, Rukia hides behind a tree and starts to stare directly at them.

"Ichigo!.." Orihime calls out as Ichigo turns around.  
"Hi." She says.  
"Hey Orihime, what are you doing out here? Its late, shouldn't you be home?" Ichigo says with concern.  
"I just came back from dress shopping with Rukia.." she chuckles awkwardly.  
Ichigo remained quiet as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.  
"Ichigo.. the dance is next week.. a-are you going with anyone?" Orihime says nervously.  
"No, why?" He says casually.  
"Well.. uh.. I was wondering.. if you'd like to go with m-me?" Orihime says staring at the ground.  
Ichigo looks at her for a moment which felt like hours, his face soften as he said "Sure, Orihime."  
"Now, let me walk you home. Its getting cold, you'll get a cold." Ichigo suggested as he held out his hand to her.  
She smiled and said "Ok." as she took his hand.  
They both walked hand in hand until they reached to Orihime's place.

Rukia smiled at the results. She was happy for Orihime but there was that feeling inside of her again. Rukia lifted her hand to her chest.  
_W-why am I feeling so empty? .. _  
Rukia tried to shake off the feeling again and walked home right away.

* * *

"So, Ichigo!" Rukia smirked as she held her book, covering her smile.  
"Yea?" He said, raising one of his eyebrows.  
"SOOO, You && Orihime huh? What happened to just being friends?"  
"Shut up."  
"Ichigo is finally growing up!" Rukia grinned.  
"Shut up and go to bed why don't you." He rolled his eyes and he flopped onto his bed.  
"Ichigo!"  
"Rukia, be quiet dammit and sleep." Ichigo scowled.  
Rukia smiled weakly and turned off the lights, then strolled quietly into Ichigo's closet.

xxx

Rukia turned and rolled. She couldn't sleep. The feeling was bugging her again but this time, she couldn't shake it off. She sat up in the corner of the closet as she holds her knees to her chest.  
_I don't understand.. _Rukia sighed. _Why do I feel this way? Emptiness.. I feel as if, there is a hole, trying to devour me inside.. slowly and painfully.  
_Rukia took a deep breath and opened the closet slightly as she looks at Ichigo. Ichigo was fast asleep, snoring softly.  
_Is it ... no. no.. never.  
_Rukia closed the closet and hid under the covers.  
_No.. I'd be a fool.. no.. never._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 !

Thank you so much for reading!  
Means the world. (:

Comment ; Ichihime v.s Ichiruki !

Enjooy Lovelies!

* * *

Today was Saturday, just 6 days till Friday, the dance. The dance seemed very exciting but at the same time it was exhausting. Exhausting, as in, exhausting for the girls. The girls had their dresses, yet more to plan. All the hair and makeup has to be planned out. Shoes, accessories and tons more. On the other hand, the guys really had to just either leave their hair or gel it and get a tux. Though, it wasn't the case for Ichigo. Ichigo was new to all this, he really didn't have the time to experience all this when he had his other world, being a substitute soul reaper. He needed help, big time.

"Rukia! Rukia! Hey Rukia!" Ichigo complained, knocking on the closet.  
"What do you want Ichigo?" Rukia sighed as she opens the closet door.  
"Rukia.. Gosh, I don't even know how to ask this.." Ichigo said, trailing off.  
Rukia tilted her head, showing that she was confused.  
"I need help." Ichigo mumbled.  
"What?" Rukia said.  
"I need help.." Ichigo said, turning away.  
"On...?"  
Ichigo sighed and said "I have no idea what to do or wear to the dance. I wasn't even planning on going!"  
Rukia looked at Ichigo for a moment, then started to burst out laughing. She laughed like there was no tomorrow.  
"Quit it." Ichigo scowled.  
Though, Rukia couldn't help her self, she just laughed so hard, her stomach started to get cramps.  
"You're a real idiot, aren't you?" Rukia laughed.  
"Shut up and help me." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.  
"Alright, alright." Rukia said, finally calming down.

"Do you atleast, have a tux?" Rukia asked.  
"I outgrown all of them. So, no." Ichigo sighed.  
"Then, lets go buy one!" Rukia exclaimed.  
Ichigo sighed again, nodding.

xx

They both reached the mall, for some odd reason, today seemed like the day people decided to shop. The mall was packed with customers. Ichigo sighed at that fact, though Rukia seemed to enjoy it.  
"Lets just find a store that sells tuxes." Ichigo mumbles.  
"Yea." Rukia nodded.

The orange hair boy and the raven haired girl walked around the mall until they found the store they were looking for.  
"How about this one?" Rukia pointed.  
"Sure." Ichigo yawned.

As they both walk in, they saw multiple colours of tuxes. From red to purple.  
"so, what colour?" Rukia asked as she looks through the rack of tuxes.  
"Just black. Black." Ichigo responded.  
"Here, try this!" Rukia said, throwing the outfit to Ichigo.  
Ichigo caught the outfit and stared at it.  
"This is not black Rukia..This is pink.." Ichigo said, staring at Rukia now.  
"I know, but since we're here, lets try to have some fun!" Rukia grinned.  
"Fun.. great." Ichigo mumbled.

Ichigo walked into the change room and changed.  
"Remember to show me as well!" Rukia shouted.  
Ichigo groaned and walked out.  
"AHAHAHA" Rukia laughed, "You look so stupid."  
"Shut up. Get me the black tux already." Ichigo groaned.  
Rukia rolls her eyes and goes on a search for a black tux. Ichigo sighed again and went back to change. He didn't understand why he had to go through all this for a stupid dance. Though, he knew he'd never understand at all.  
Rukia came strolling back with a black tux.  
"I don't know what looks better, a bow tie or a plain tie, so I brought both for you to try on." Rukia smiled.  
Ichigo rolls his eyes and says "Lets get this done."

Few minutes after, Ichigo walked out. As handsome as he can be, Ichigo in a tuxedo really blows off the scale. Ichigo was wearing a perfect black tux, though the tie was missing.  
"You forgot to give me the tie." Ichigo said.  
"You stand right here, I'll put it on for you. So I can compare." Rukia explaining.  
Ichigo nodded.  
Rukia decided that the bow should go first. She tippy toed to wrap the ribbon around his neck. Ichigo noticed that she was awfully close to him, too close. Their faces inches away. Rukia did not notice until she looked at him, their eyes connected. Rukia looked away, and finished tying the bow.  
"Eh." Rukia said, studying it.  
Ichigo stayed silent as he watched her untie the bow, studying her every move.  
"I think the tie would look far more better." Rukia said.  
Rukia moved close to Ichigo again.  
Ichigo felt her breath brushed on his neck. He gulped and tried to ignore the fact she was too close for his liking.  
"Argh, Ichigo, you should really cut your hair." Rukia complained as she tried to pull out his back hair gently so it won't tangle with the tie.  
"R-Rukia." Ichigo finally said.  
Rukia looked up.  
Amber eyes staring into violet eyes.  
They both froze in the moment. Rukia's arms still around Ichigo's neck while Ichigo's arms are by his sides. The raven haired girl finally realized the position she was in and looked away immediately.  
"Yea, get that." Rukia said, looking away.  
"Yea." Ichigo responded walking back into his stall to change.  
Rukia felt her heart beating. _These feelings are unnecessary for a soul reaper to have. I must not allow my feelings to consume me. I will become weak, I must not let that happen. For Orihime's sake as well. _Rukia took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

They both finally arrived home, and the first thing they did was get something to eat. Good thing that Ichigo's family wasn't home. Neither of them had breakfast, so lunch would kinda combined both in it.  
"I am starving.." Rukia said as her arms wrapped around her stomach.  
"I'll make instant noodles." Ichigo said.

As Ichigo started to boil the water, Rukia looked at him.  
"Yea?" Ichigo said.  
"Is there anything else you need help on?" Rukia asked, now avoiding eye contact.  
"Just one last thing.." Ichigo said, now turning away.  
"I don't ... know how to dance.." Ichigo mumbles quietly.  
Rukia stares at him, about to start laughing.  
"Don't. I'm being serious!" Ichigo scowls as his face turns in a light shade of pink.  
"I thought you knew, since you're an expert in the real world." Rukia smirked.  
"Shut up, I didn't mean this things.." Ichigo growled.  
"Well.. I don't know either.." Rukia said softly.  
"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.  
"BUT, BUT. I read in my books and saw pictures of it. So I think I know..?" Rukia said nervously.  
Ichigo's eyes started to twitch in response.  
"We'll start right after we eat!" Rukia smiled.

xx

After both teens finished eating, they headed up to Ichigo's room.  
"I swear, you have no idea what you're doing." Ichigo muttered.  
"Shut up!" Rukia said, looking through her books.  
"ah, here we go." Rukia grinned.  
"so.." Ichigo said.  
"Pretend I'm Orihime, so, you take Orihime's hand.." Rukia started to say. Ichigo gulped at what Rukia said, but did it anyway. He slowly took her small fragile hand and held it. "L-Look into Orihime's eyes.." Rukia said, trying her best not to stutter. Ichigo did a slight nod and stared into Rukia's beautiful violet eyes. "Ah..U-Uhm.. Take Orihime's hand it wrap it around your neck.." Rukia said, trying not to break the stare. Ichigo did what was told, he gently put her hand to his neck. Slowly Rukia lifted her other hand to his neck. Ichigo knew that after that, he had to put his arms around her waist. "You move slowly with t-the b-beat.." Rukia said. They swayed back and forth slowly, not breaking the stare. As they swayed back, Ichigo's leg bumped into the corner of his bed. "Ow!" Ichigo yelled, he then lost his balance. Ichigo ended up fumbling into Rukia. The raven haired girl, fortunately, caught him. Although, she caught him a second late, their lips were connected. Rukia's eyes widened, and broke the kiss.  
Ichigo looked at her, he opened his mouth to say something but Rukia ran off.

xxx

Rukia kept running and running, outside was cold and harsh but she didn't care. _Why am I running away? Why can't I stop my legs? .. I really am a fool. _Rukia finally stopped running when she reached the river. _How can I face Ichigo again?.. I can't.. I'll just stay at Orihime's for now. _Rukia sighed and walked to Orihime's place.

* * *

"Rukia, may I ask, why aren't you staying at Ichigo's place?" Orihime asked, concerned.  
"I just.." Rukia paused. "I just needed to stay away from Ichigo, I need to be around a girl. To get my girl side for the dance!" Rukia smiled.  
Orihime looked at her, and understood that she didn't want to talk about it.  
"Hey Rukia, just to let you know, our dresses are safe and sound in my closet! Want to try them on again?" Orihime smiled.  
"Sounds like fun." Rukia smiled back.

* * *

Ichigo was pacing around his room, checking the time every 5 minutes and checking the window every 3 minutes. Making sure that the window is wide open for Rukia.  
"Damn it, where is Rukia?!" Ichigo growled. "Its midnight and she's not back yet!"  
"She just left, after a stupid accident." He continues.  
Ichigo plopped down into his chair and sighed.  
"Where the hell is she..."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6!

Over 1,100 viewers.  
Thankyoou.

The next update might be in a week. So sorry but my exams are this week, and I have a project.  
I'll try to update when I can.  
I made this chapter a bit longer than the others cause I felt bad that I won't be able to update. ):  
Hope you like it (:

Annywhoo.

The question is.. Ichihime or Ichiruki? Comment/review it! (:

here you go.  
enjooy lovelies!

* * *

It has been days since Rukia suddenly left, and today was the dance. Ichigo was pacing around the room for an hour now. "Whatever, I don't need her." he scuffed. The orange hair teen went to change into his uniform and quickly walked to school. Ichigo was expecting to see Rukia in class, though, she hasn't been present at school either. Which got Ichigo worried, but he felt her spiritual pressure close so he knew she wasn't in trouble. As Ichigo entered the classroom, he scanned around the room. Everyone was here except Rukia, Ichigo frowned a bit but his usual scowl appeared back on his face. School for the orange hair teen went slow for him, he felt like the world wasn't spinning in the right direction, everything felt unusual without her. He sighed.

xx

"So, Ichigo, I heard.." Mizurio said.  
Before Mizurio could finish his sentence, a voice from a far distance was calling out, it was gradually getting closer and louder.  
"ICHIIGOOOOO!" Keigo screamed.  
Keigo launched off and got a fist straight to his face.  
"That.. hurt..Ichigo." Keigo whined.  
"Shut up." Ichigo scowled.  
"You and Orihime huh?" Keigo snorted.  
"Seems unbelievable, how could a girl like her want to go with a guy like you! You probably begged her to go with you." Keigo laughed, not noticing that a fist came straight to his face again.  
"So, how did you get Orihime?" Mizurio asked.  
"She asked me and I said yes. Simple." Ichigo said casually as he took a bite in his sandwich.  
"Gosh, where is Rukia these days?! I miss her." Keigo whined.  
Ichigo stayed silent.  
"Do you know where the beautiful Rukia is?" Keigo sniffed.  
Ichigo stared at the ground for a moment, then stood up and walked away. _No.. I don't know. && I'm the reason why she left.. and probably the reason why she isn't coming back. _  
Kiego looked at Mizurio and Mizurio shrugged.

_Where are you? _Ichigo sighed.

* * *

The night came quickly, Ichigo was all dressed up. While Orihime and Rukia were still doing each other's hair.

"Hey, Orihime, I'm going to leave now. I want to take a walk first alone." Rukia smiled, as Orihime nodded.

Rukia walked near the river again, this time, she started to walk around and around, non stop. She checked the time, it was already 7:43pm. _The dance started 13 minutes ago.. I should go now. _Rukia then turned to walk back. _I hope tonight will turn out better than I expect it. _

xx

Ichigo was amazed at what Orihime was wearing, Orihime wore a long, light shade of pink dress. The dress was strapless, the top part of the dress was white, with beautiful flower designs which flowed a bit down to the bottom half of her dress which was pink. Orihime's hair was all curled, and pined up in a bun. Few of her bangs fell out, which left the hairstyle even more beautiful.

"You look amazing." Ichigo complimented her, with a slight shade of pink appearing on his face.  
"Thank you Ichigo, you look quite handsome aswell." Orihime smiled.

The entrance door opened and Rukia walked in, Ichigo stared at her as she slowly walks in. Rukia's dress was strapless, the top part of her dress was all sparkles and clung to her body and the bottom of the dress flowed down with few floral strands falling down. Rukia's hair was all perfectly curled with a white flower pin clipped to the side of her hair.

"Orihime, will you excuse me for a second?" Ichigo said, and walked away.  
Orihime nodded.

Ichigo quickly walked to Rukia before anyone else does.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out.  
Rukia turned around and her eyes widen a bit.  
"H-hey." came out of her mouth.  
"Rukia.. I'-" Ichigo started to say, until Rukia cut him off.  
"Look Ichigo, lets pretend nothing happened alright? Ok. Go to Orihime, you can't just leave her like that you know. I'll be fine." Rukia says with a fake smile.  
Ichigo nods and walks back to Orihime, taking her hand.  
Rukia sighed, then smiles. _A soul reaper like me should not have these feelings. It is right that Ichigo belongs to Orihime. _Rukia walked to the corner where no one can see her. Though, she never knew that spot would be the perfect view of Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo and Orihime held each others hands and had small talks with each other. They laughed and smile as they swayed back and forth. The raven hair girl sighed at how lonely she felt, how much it hurt to see Ichigo with Orihime.

"Hey Rukia!" a voice shouted.  
Rukia looked up and saw Tatsuki.  
Tatsuki wore a beautiful red dress that flowed down to her knees.  
"What are you doing in the corner here?" Tatsuki asked.  
"I.. want to be alone for a bit." Rukia smiled weakly.  
"Rukia.. do you like Ichigo?"  
Rukia blinked twice.  
"Don't be silly! Of course not!" Rukia laughed.  
"Alright then, well, later Rukia!" Tatsuki said, waving as she goes into the crowd.  
Rukia bit her lip and looked down. _Even if I did.. its unnecessary. _

* * *

"Last song for all those couples!" the dj announced. The Dj played a slow and peaceful song. Ichigo turned a little pink, Orihime wrapped her hands around Ichigo's neck as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled gently and placed her head on his chest. They swayed back and forth. _He's so warm.. its so peaceful.. I want this moment to last forever. _Orihime thought as she smiles. Ichigo gently smiles as well. As the song finishes, everybody walks out of the gym. Ichigo gently grabs Orihimes hand and walk with her outside.

"Hey, let me walk you home. Its dark outside." Ichigo says, scratching his head looking around.  
"Its alright, I'm going with Tatsuki. We're having a sleep over at her house." Orihime smiles.  
She grips on Ichigo's hand and smiles. "I had a fun time with you Ichigo."  
"I did too Orihime."  
Orihime grips on Ichigo's hand tighter.  
Ichigo looks at her as she steps closer to him. Orihime closed her eyes and leaned in to peck Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's eyes widen at first, but closes afterwards, kissing her back.  
"Thank you." Orihime says.  
Ichigo smiles, though his smile disappears as he saw someone behind Orihime. A person who stood not too far but not too close. Ichigo stares at that person and finally realized it was Rukia. Rukia stood there frozen, her eyes filled with tears. Ichigo froze at her face expression. _Why is she here? W-why does she look so hurt? Did she see ... _Ichigo thought, questions ran through his head.  
"R-Rukia!" Ichigo called out, Orihime turned around.  
"Hi Rukia!" She smiled, Orihime didn't realized that Rukia was crying.  
Rukia stood there, her eyes widen. Her deep violet eyes filled with tears. Rukia then turned around, and ran. _I'm a fool, I'm such a fool. The tears .. The tears won't stop. Emotion is devouring me.. I can't escape.. I don't understand.. I have to keep running.. _

Ichigo ran after her, leaving Orihime standing there.  
"What happened.." Orihime said softly.  
Ichigo ran after the raven haired girl. He was determined to know what was wrong with Rukia. Rukia has been acting up all week and Ichigo wanted to find the bottom of the situation. He's tired of wondering what is happening and not knowing what actually is. _Damn you Rukia, where the hell are you._

Wherever Rukia seemed to run, it seemed like she'd always arrive at the river. Rukia fell down, not having any strength left. The sky was dark and gloomy. Snowflakes started to fall. Rukia looked down and stared at her hands. _I just don't understand. _Rukia sighed, as more tears fell down to her face. The snow started to grow heavy, more and more just fell from the sky until it was cold harsh snow blowing.

"Rukia, is that you?" a voice said.  
Rukia looked up and saw Yuruichi standing in front of her.  
"Y-Yuruichi, what are you doing here?" Rukia said, trying not to let the tears out again.  
"I just came back from the Soul Society, now what are you doing here out in the snow? You look like a mess!"  
Rukia looked down and the tears came out again. _I now know how weak I am..  
_Yuruichi's face soften, understanding Rukia's pain.  
"Come with me." Yuruichi smiled, handing out her hand.  
Rukia took her hand as Yuruichi helped her up.  
Yuruichi wrapped one arm around Rukia and flash stepped them both to Urahara's shop.

xxx

Ichigo arrived at the river, he stood there and saw a piece of a white floral strand on the ground. _Damn.. i was too late. _Ichigo stared down and sighed ignoring the snow.

* * *

"Hello Yuruichi, Rukia." Urahara greeted.  
"Well, hello Urahara." Yuruichi smiled and continues to guide Rukia to a room.

As they got to the room, Rukia sat down, once again, staring at the ground.  
"What's wrong? What happened Rukia?" Yuruichi said seriously.  
"N-nothing. I just wasn't feeling good thats all." Rukia answered.  
"Ru-"  
"Is it alright if I just stayed here for awhile?" Rukia said, cutting Yuruichi off.  
Yuruichi stares at Rukia for a moment and slightly smiles. "Of course Rukia. Oh, & here's something to change into"  
"Thankyou."

Yuruichi walks out of the room, closing the door shut.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Rukia stayed locked in their rooms. Ichigo at his own room, and Rukia at Urahara's. They both are confused about what has happened and took their time thinking about what might happen next, the impact this might make, what will happen between them? Simply, they both were clueless. Few days past, and they both had to go to school again.

Ichigo sat up from his bed, he sighed and got dressed.

"Breakfast is ready Ichigo!" Yuzu called.

Ichigo walked down and ate.  
When he finished, he walked straight outside. Not saying a word to his father or siblings. Ichigo walked slowly to school, not giving a crap to anything. The cold harsh wind blew in his face. As he arrives to school, he ignored Keigo and Mizurio. Ichigo enters class, and his eyes widens as he sees Rukia sitting at her desk. Ichigo starts to walk towards her but Orihime stops him.

"Hi Ichigo." Orihime smiled gently.  
"Hey Orihime." Ichigo says ignoring eye contact with Orihime.  
Orihime took Ichigo's hand, which made Ichigo's attention go straight to her.  
"Can we have lunch together?" She asked quietly.  
"uh, sure." Ichigo said.

Orihime walked to Tatsuki afterwards. Ichigo sped to Rukia.

"R-Rukia." was all that came out of Ichigo's mouth.  
"Ichigo.." Rukia said gently.  
"Rukia.. I..I-" Ichigo said, starting to stutter.  
"So, you and Orihime an Item now?" Rukia said, interrupting him.  
"N-N-"  
"Well, I hope you guys are happy." Rukia smiles.  
"Rukia.."  
"Lets just forget everything that has happened."  
"Rukia, I can't!"

"Everybody take your seats." the teacher said.

xx

The bell rang for lunch, right away Ichigo grabs Rukia by the arm.  
"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.  
"Look, there's nothing going on with Orihime and I." Ichigo said.  
"Ichigo, I have eyes, don't be stupid." Rukia rolled her eyes.  
"W-what?"  
"The kiss, I saw. You don't just kiss someone and not say that you're not together with them." Rukia scuffed.  
Ichigo just stood there.  
"Why are you so determined to tell me your not with in a relationship with Orihime anyway? I thought you didn't care what other people think." Rukia said, raising her eyebrow.  
"This is a different case, alright?" Ichigo scowled.  
"Whatever you say." Rukia grinned.

With that, Rukia walked away. She then sped to the girls washroom. _Thank god its empty. _The raven haired girl stared at herself in the mirror. _I never knew it would be this hard to just pretend.. _Rukia sighed. _If I keep this up, I might be able to forget.. forget.. thats all i need. _Rukia walks off outside to sit under the tree and eat her lunch.  
Though the first thing she sees is Ichigo and Orihime sitting together eating lunch. Rukia waves to Ichigo smirking, Ichigo sighs seeing that what he is doing is not proving his point. Rukia slowly walks to a tree, instead of sitting under it, she climbs and sits on it. Rukia sighs, and tries to forget once again.  
_This is going to be harder than I thought it would.. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 !

My exams are O.V.E.R  
I'm overloading with projects though.  
I am so sorry for making you guys wait for so long!  
This chapter is short, I know, but I didn't want you guys to wait longer.

Anywho .  
Thank you all for reading (:  
I'm glad you like it.

Comment/Review : Ichiruki vs. Ichihime !

ENNJOOY LOVELIEES !

* * *

_What do i do .. argh. _Ichigo thought as he laid on the bed. Ichigo closed his eyes.

*Flash back*

_Rukia waved at Ichigo and smirked. Ichigo's eyes followed Rukia as she climbed up the tree and stare into the sky. The orange haired boy sighed.  
"Ichigo..?" Orihime said, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Yea?"  
"There has been something I've always wanted to ask you.."  
Ichigo looked at her, as she continued to speak.  
"Ichigo.. will you be .. my .. b-b..boyfriend?" Orihime said, stuttering looking at the ground.  
Ichigo's eyes widen at her question.  
"aha, I mean! Y-You don't have to say yes! What am I saying.. aha.. I-I-I." Orihime started to panic.  
"I'll think about it." Ichigo smiled.  
"o-okay." Orihime smiled back._

*Flash back over*

"Argh." The orange hair boy sighed, opening his eyes slowly.  
Ichigo scratches his head.  
"If I say no.. Tatsuki would beat the crap out of me.. && I'll hurt Orihime."  
"If I say yes.." Ichigo closes his eyes again.  
"What if.. no.. I can't.. I.." He started mumbling, rolling left to right on his bed.  
The teenager kept rolling around, thinking about his decision not even remembering he was on a bed. The teen fell over and made a loud thump.  
"shit." Ichigo cursed.  
He groaned at the pain that fell upon his head.  
"This is just stupid."

Ichigo shook his head, and finally said "I've made up my mind."

xx

Ichigo walked straight to school, looking for Orihime.

"Hey! Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

Orihime turned around, and waved to him, smiling.

"I thought about it, my answer is.."

"Yes." Ichigo said, looking into her eyes.

Orihime smiled right when the bell rang.

Rukia stood at a far distance watching them.  
_I don't even want to know.._

Rukia continued to walk to her class and was stopped by Ichigo.

"H-hey, look. I'm sorry."  
Rukia looked at him.  
"You were right, I guess I did have feelings locked inside for Orihime." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head.  
"aha, I'm happy for you guys." Rukia smiled.  
Ichigo smiled back and walked to his seat.

Rukia sighed, just wishing for the day to go by.

xxx

The bell rang and school was over. Rukia walked outside and saw Ichigo jogging over to her.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Ichigo..?"  
"Whats with that look on your face?" he scowled.  
"I, uh.." Rukia said, panicking.  
"Doesn't matter, I'm glad you're back." He smiled.  
"I am too."  
"You know, I just thought maybe, not seeing you for about a week, would actually make a difference with your height.. still a midget I guess." Ichigo teased, smirking.  
"Wh-what?! How dare you!" Rukia yelled.

The raven haired girl and orange hair boy continued to walk. While walking, Ichigo held his black eye he had received just a few seconds ago.  
"Is that Urahara over there?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yea." Rukia nodded.  
"Why is that old man here?"  
"Is that Orihime too?" Rukia squinted to see.  
"Lets find out." Ichigo responded.

They both sped to see Urahara and Orihime.  
"well, hello Rukia, Ichigo. What took you so long?" Urahara said, adjusting his hat.  
Ichigo glared at him.  
"Hi Ichigo, Hi Rukia!" Orihime smiled.  
"Hello Orihime." Rukia smiled back.  
"Hey Orihime." Ichigo said.  
"I have a little job for you." Urahara said.  
" A job?" Rukia questioned.  
"Yes, there is some kind of hollow's nest near Karakura town. I need you three to destroy it." Urahara explained.  
"What? Why can't you do it yourself!" Ichigo scowled.  
"Consider it training, for all of you. They'll all small fry, so it wouldn't be hard. However, there is a large amount of hollows in there."  
"So, how are we going to locate the nest?" Rukia asked.  
"You'll just wear this device I have made for you guys. It'll track the nest down."  
"Alright! I'm in!" Orihime exclaimed.  
"Are you sure Orihime? This could be dangerous." Ichigo said, worried.  
"Don't worry! I can do it." Orihime smiled.  
Ichigo sighed and said "When do we start?"  
Urahara grinned.  
"Now."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia changed into their soul forms, as for Orihime she just stood there.  
"Here you go." Urahara said, handing out the devices.  
"Oh wow, they look exactly like the tiny GPS devices." Orihime said, surprised.  
"Exactly! They are those tiny GPS devices, but made to track down that one nest." Urahara said.  
"Why make such a device to only locate one thing?" Rukia asked.  
"The nest is not that easy to find, they have created a barrier to hide their spiritual pressure." Urahara explained.  
"Oh and one last thing.." Urahara said. "You must put the right amount of spiritual pressure in these devices in order for them to work." He continued. "If you put too much or too little, it won't work properly."  
"You talk too much, lets get going. We don't have all day." Ichigo said.  
"ah." Rukia nodded.

xx

-beep beep beep beep-  
"Argh! This stupid thing is so annoying!" Ichigo complained.  
"Oh shut your mouth." Rukia yelled.  
"Calm down you guys! We're almost at the location!" Orihime said.

The three ran through the dark forest following with the GPS.

-Beep.. be-

"What just happened?" Orihime asked. Ichigo and Rukia stopped and stood there with Orihime. "I don't know, the thing, just stopped." Ichigo said, scratching his head. "hmm." Rukia said, studying the GPS. "Great, thats what we need. Now we're lost in the middle of nowhere." Ichigo growled. "Ichigo, I think you just need to concentrate your spiritual pressure." Rukia said. "Fine." Ichigo scowled.

-beep beep beep beep beep-

"We were here all along." Orihime said. Rukia nodded. "That was a waste of time." Ichigo groaned. "Lets go." Rukia said. Ichigo and Orihime nodded and all three quickly approached to the barrier.  
It was pitch dark outside, the barrier was sealed around a giant cave. There was no snow falling from the sky but still freezing cold.  
"How are we going to break the barrier?" Rukia asked. "Let me try!" Orihime said.

Orihime touched the barrier but the barrier rejected her by shocking her finger.  
"Ow!" Orihime exclaimed. "Are you okay?" the orange haired boy said, concerned. "Y-yes, don't worry." Orihime smiles weakly.  
"Okay, my turn." Ichigo said.

The substitute soul reaper yelled as his spiritual pressure increases.  
"GETSUGA TENSO!" Ichigo yelled, releasing enormous spiritual pressure towards the barrier. The barrier flicked a bit, but did not break. "shit." Ichigo cursed. "Let me try." Rukia said, stepping in.  
"Dance Sode-no shirayuki" Rukia exclaimed.  
"Hakuren."

The huge ice beamed at the barrier, causing the barrier to freeze up. Ichigo released 'getsuga tenso' once again, causing the ice to shatter with the barrier. A frighting howl escaped from the cave as it shattered. "W-what was that?" Orihime said, scared. "A hollow." Rukia responded. "Lots of them." She continued. More howls escaped from the cave. Moments after, more and more came out of the cave approaching the three of them. "Oh no." Orihime said. "This shouldn't be hard." Ichigo scuffed. All three fought, using their abilities.

One approached Orihime from behind, and grabbed hold ontop of her. "Ichigo!" Orihime yelled.  
Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime was in danger. "Orihime!" Ichigo yelled back. "Orihime!" Rukia screamed out. The raven haired girl ran to Orihime but was caught by a hollow. The hollow was ginormous and picked Rukia up with its bare hands. The substitute soul reaper looked left to Orihime, then right to Rukia. Not knowing what to do. Both were in trouble but who would he go rescue first?  
"shit." the boy cursed.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled again. As the hollow came closer and closer to Orihime's face. Ichigo started to panic even more as he saw Rukia getting crushed in another hollow's hands.  
_Shit.. What do I do? _


End file.
